violette1st_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
UsnaBolt922 Reacts to "Kid Temper Tantrum Goes to Hell with Lil Uzi Vert"
Usna: Welcome back to another episode of "UsnaBolt922 Reacts To"! Today, we will be looking at a fanfic called "Kid Temper Tantrum Goes to Hell with Lil Uzi Vert". Lets check it out! Leland wakes up in a red room Leland: Where am I? ???: Good! You're here! Leland looks back. Lil Uzi Vert appears Leland: LIL UZI?!?! Lil Uzi: Yep. That's me. Usna: I've seen enough hentai to know where this is going! Leland: Where the hell are we? Lil Uzi: Ha! You said "where the hell"! We're literally in hell! Usna: 10/10 pun. Leland: WHAT?!?! HOW?!?! Lil Uzi: Well I turned 27, and that's when I killed myself by drinking 2,000,000 gallons of lean. And then you and a bunch of other fans led a suicide party just so you can be with me! Leland: But I wanted to go to heaven! Lil Uzi: Well I wasn't lying when I said all of my fans were going to hell, was I? Usna: And here comes to Lil Uzi Vert hell and 27 controversy! He's just messing with us just for attention! And he's not leaving Earth at 27, is he? Leland: Well how do we get out of hell? Lil Uzi: You can't get out of hell! Let alone this room! Leland: I know! الله أكبر!!! One of the walls implodes. Here, the scenery is seen with a fiery, lavish scene Leland: Good thing it still works! Usna: Good thing I can take away 5 points for the Allah Snackbar cliche! Lil Uzi: Look at all of these people! A bunch of Lil Uzi Vert fans begin to crowd the two Fan #1: LIL UZI YOU PSYCHO!!! YOU WEREN'T LYING WHEN YOU SAID WE'RE ALL GOING TO HELL!!! Fan #2: WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO US?!?! Fan #3: I CAN'T WAIT FOR YOU TO BURN TO DEATH!!! Lil Uzi: Listen up! It's you guys fault that chose to listen to my music! Now you all have paid the price! Usna: But I'm a certified Christian! I've never said a bad word in my life! Leland: Well you think we're bad? You worship Marilyn Manson and have a sick obsession with Marshall Applewhile and his ghetto cult! Lil Uzi: But me and you went to stop him in Kid Temper Tantrum VS Marshall Applewhite! Leland: And you still use their logo as your new album cover! Usna: Please don't bring up the Marshall AppleWhite incident and its aftermath. And the fact that the Heaven's Gate cult is still around and is suing Uzi for his album cover is just mind-blowing! ???: SILENCE!!! Justin Bieber appears Leland: OH NO!!! IT'S JUSTIN BIEBER!!! THE WORST ARTIST EVER!!! Lil Uzi: Who even listens to him nowadays? Usna: Teenage girls who don't know what real music is. Justin: Listen, I'm the evil Justin Bieber! Now that you're in hell, Rias Gremory and Old XXXTentacion have ordered me to torture you Uzi fans! And I got the perfect torture device! Baby plays Fans: OH NO!!! THE WORST SONG IN EXISTENCE!!! Usna: That song alone made me deaf! Leland: THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!! Leland punches Lil Uzi. He responds back by slamming him Justin: OH S***!!! Leland: YOU- Lil Uzi: You started this! Leland: THAT'S IT!!! I'M GONNA- Usna: So now Leland and Lucifer- I mean, Lil Uzi Vert, are both fighting? Still a whole lot better than the KSI and Logan Paul fight... But before Leland can say anything else, a bright glow shines the entire place. When it '' ''disappears, the spirit of XXXTentacion appears Usna: Oh please, ever since he passed, you keep on bringing back his spirit to these god awful fanfics! Leland: X!!! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE HERE!!! XXX: Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go and resurrect Leland, Lil Uzi Vert, and his fans! Justin: I DON'T THINK SO!!! Justin takes a sword, and X takes fists. X uses his fists to pound the sword and break '' ''it. He then pulls out a knife shaped like Upper Michigan and stabs Justin directly in his '' ''heart Justin: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M DYING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Justin Bieber explodes Usna: Looks like WatchMojo has a new #1 spot on their Top 10 Anime Battles list! Leland then wakes up. He is in a hospital Dad: l-leland... Leland: Dad? Dad: THANK GOSH YOU'RE ALIVE!!! Lee goes to hug him. After that, the TV comes on Goodman: BREAKING NEWS, M'KAY?! Lil Uzi Vert has came back to life! We have no idea how, but it's a good thing that his music is still gonna live! Leland: THANK GOODNESS!!! Now everything is back to normal! Dad: BUT YOU LED A SUICIDE PARTY!!! THEY'RE ALL DEAD!!! Nurse: (coming inside) I've just got good news! All members of the suicide party have came back to life too! It's a miracle! Leland: YAY!!! Usna: So X brings back everyone in hell? Aw, I really wanted the series to just die! NO!!! HOW DARE YOU HAVE LELAND DIE, THEN COME BACK!!! PLEASE!!! JUST END THESE TERRIBLE '' ''FANFICS!!! I AGREE!!! THEY'RE HORRIBLE, STUPID, LACK CREATIVITY, AND FLAT OUT BAD!!! Leland: Do you want me to go ISIS on you? Exactly! Usna: And this is the best part. Neko had the balls to mock me and KidOfTheBlackHole for hating his series! It's like the Teen Titans Go creators making an entire episode mocking the haters! Conclusion Overall, I give this a 4/10. For now on, I'm taking away 5 points every time I see a Allah Snackbar cliche! And another point for mocking me and Kid! However, the good of the fanfic was mocking the fact that Lil Uzi and his fans are going to hell as well as Uzi himself committing suicide when he turns 27. And of course, you gotta love the Spirit of XXXTentacion saving the day! Category:Fanfic Category:Usna Reacts Category:Kid and Usna Mock Neko